


Three cheers for Stiles's dick!

by TheBeastsWrite (orphan_account)



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Beta Derek, Bottom Derek, Butt Plugs, Cheerleader Derek - Freeform, Derek in skirts, Established Relationship, Fingering, Highschool AU, M/M, Top Stiles, Werewolf Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 03:16:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7388368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheBeastsWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek just looks so good in his Cheerleading outfit, Stiles can’t help but slip into the changing room before Derek’s practice and have his wicked way with his boyfriend.</p><p>(Also I’m gonna say Derek looks like canon young!derek in this because that twink would look damn good in a skirt let’s be real here.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three cheers for Stiles's dick!

**Author's Note:**

> Yay I'm writing sterek again! God I'm rusty but anywho here's a short one shot enjoy!
> 
> Come see me on tumblr?
> 
> myprofounddesign.tumblr.com

Stiles had been with Derek for a year and a half now, and fuck it was the best year of his _life._

They’d met at a game, he’d never seen him on the cheerleading team before and fuck his legs had looked so good in that skirt Stiles had almost been barreled over by Scott for stopping and staring.

Like the smooth motherfucker he was he’d wondered over to say hi after the game and tripped over his own feet taking them both to the ground, landing heavily ontop of the cute cheerleader. 

Lucky for him Derek had a thing for clumsy lacrosse players.

He’d been smitten almost immediately by judging eyebrows and sarcastic wit that matched his own and Jesus he’s almost proposed there and then when Derek flashed a smile and flushed under one of Stiles’ compliments on his awesome back flipping ability. 

He’d been a complete gentleman too because he liked Derek and he didn’t want to ruin his chances with him, walking the cheerleader home and pressing a quick kiss to his cheek asking if he could see him again soon.

Soon ended up being two days later at the local milkshake and ice cream shop, then again at the cinema that weekend.

They were officially dating a month after they met and they’d been inseparable since. If you ever wanted to find Derek you’d look for Stiles and vice versa. 

They first had sex two months in, God Stiles remembers it like it was yesterday, the blush on Derek’s skin, the thick just of his cock straining against his cheerleading shorts. 

He found out Derek wore panties under them and he almost died dropping forward to push aside Derek’s panties and swallow his cock down.

Derek came completely untouched on his cock that day. It’s how Stiles found out he was dating a werewolf. 

All in all he thinks he took it well, okay he freaked out a little bit at first demanding to know what the actual fuck “why did you face change, where did your eyebrows go? Do have fangs?!” he’d calmed down pretty fast when Derek started tearing up and apologizing. Werewolf or not that’s his boyfriend and Stiles will be damned if he’s the reason Derek cries.

They’d gone to see Derek’s family after they had cleaned up and calmed down. Derek’s mum had been surprisingly cool about Stiles knowing, I mean sure she’d threatened to rip open his stomach and feed him his intestines if he told anyone but, you know, that’s just protecting your family, Stiles respects that.

They had a no secrets agreement after that and Stiles had asked so many questions, Derek seemed happy to have someone who wanted to understand him and answered readily.

A year in and Derek admitted to him they were what wolves considered mates, his wolf recognized Stiles as his life partner and that’s how he chose to tell Stiles he loved him, by asking him to werewolf marry him.

He didn’t care if everyone thought they were too young to understand the seriousness of it, Stiles thought that was bullshit, he was a teenager not fucking stupid. He wanted Derek in his life forever and no adult was standing in the way of that. He’d saved up and bought Derek a ring and told Derek he’d only be his mate if Derek would marry him in the future. 

Derek had eagerly agreed.

They were still finding alot out about each other but Stiles loved what he knew and he knew some _shit_. But what he definitely loved about Derek was just how kinky his werewolf boyfriend was. 

Derek had told him so many times that he loved how they smelt after sex, something about the thickness of pheromones and the mingling of their scents, either way Stiles knew it got Derek off like nothing else when he mixed their cum together on Derek’s stomach.

They also both loved when Stiles tried to breed Derek, bending him over and stuffing him so full of cum that Derek’s stomach was all swollen and his fangs had dropped and he was begging Stiles to breed him full of pups. 

Between the breeding, panties and scenting Stiles didn’t think they had any time for more kinks but fuck him he was wrong because apparently they were adding public places and potentially getting caught to their list. 

They were in the school’s locker rooms, Stiles was sat on the bench, jeans open, hard cock dribbling in the cool air as he greedily watched Derek slide out of his shorts, watching the fabric drag down long muscles legs, practically drooling over the sight in front of him. 

He watched as Derek kicks it aside and lifted his bouncing skirt to reveal the school colours matching red panties clinging obscenely to his cock the lace damp from where he was leaking precum. 

He groaned when Derek reached around, pushing the fabric of the panties aside and sliding a red jeweled butt plug from the tight grip of his ass, wet with lube.

Stiles swallowed hard because fuck that means Derek had been wearing that all day just waiting to get him alone and damn that fucking does things to him.

Derek scents the air and whimpers softly at the thick scent of Stiles’ arousal sauntering forward, swinging his legs up until he was settled, straddling Stiles, hands on the lacrosse players shoulders, one of those hands clenched tight around the red plug, soft lips coming to collide with Stiles’s tongue dragging along Stiles’s lower lip, begging for entry and fuck does Stiles open up for him.

He slides his hands over round hips to grab a handful of that pert ass, squeezing it just to hear Derek keen and rock forward, grinding his panty clad cock up against Stiles’ stomach. 

Stiles grabs the back of the fabric, pushing it aside exposing Derek’s wet, clenching hole. He slips two fingers in deep, curling them and moaning when Derek swears, tangling his fingers in Stiles’ hair and pulling, rocking down onto the digits, Mewling softly. 

Stiles tests how open he is, licking his lips and pressing them against Derek’s as he spreads his fingers and strokes over Derek’s prostate in teasing little touches that leave Derek breathless and whining.

Derek is a babbling begging mess when he finally eases his fingers out with a rush of lube dribbling down his wrist. He uses it to push between them and slick up his cock, soothing his thumb over Derek’s skirt covered hip hushing the pleading wolf with a slow grin.

“Come on Der, you know I wouldn’t tease you, I’m gonna fuck you nice and full and swollen, you know that, right?”

Derek nods enthusiastically, rolling his hips down against Stiles’ cock punching the air from Stiles’ lungs. 

He wastes no time in grabbing the back of Derek’s panties, holding them aside and rocking his hips up, pressing the thick head of his cock to Derek’s twitching, hungry little hole.

He let’s Derek control the pace from there, moaning softly when Derek pushes down, sliding the full length of Stiles’ cock into his hole until he’s bottomed out, balls flush against Derek’s cheeks.

Derek clenches up around him dragging an appreciative groan from Stiles’ throat before he pulls up and drops back down, hard. 

It’s a wild fucking ride and Stiles can only hold on for dear life, soaking up all the low, huffing little whines and moans that leave Derek’s mouth and Jesus aren’t they just the sweetest fucking sounds.

He fucks up into Derek’s ass, shivering when Derek cries out, fangs dropping and eyes flashing gold, head falling onto Stiles’ shoulder panting helplessly as he rides Stiles’ cock, skirt bouncing and swaying around his hips.

“Breed me up Stiles, please, please I wanna be full of your cum all day, I want everyone to be able to smell you on me, _please.”_

That’s it, fuck that’s the tipping point for Stiles and he cums buried in Derek’s ass, pumping him full of cum.

Derek pulls up enough that Stiles’ cock slips out, pushing the shaking hand clutching the plug down and around, pushing the blunt plug into his loose hole, forcing the cum back inside his clenching little pucker.

Stiles breathes out in one sharp breath he didn’t realise he was holding, soothing his hands up Derek’s trembling thighs.

“You didn’t cum.”

Derek hums, nosing at Stiles’ neck pulling back to grin cheekily at him.

“I wanna cum after practice in the back of your jeep with your cock fucking your cum back inside me.”

The blush on Derek’s cheeks completely contradicts the filthy words with an innocent soft look but fuck kudos to Stiles’ cock for valliantly trying to rise again.

“Fuck, Der you’re gonna kill me.”

Derek climbs off him laughing, fixing his panties and reaching for his shorts, giving Stiles a full view of his ass as he bends over.

“I’m sure you’ll survive, Stiles.”

Stiles drops his head back with a groan, tucking his soft cock back in his jeans.

“You’re lucky I love you, y’know that?”

“You know anyone would think you’re the one that hasn’t cum yet.”

Stiles squirms glaring at the smirking teenager.

Tou-fucking-che.

**Author's Note:**

> myprofounddesign.tumblr.com


End file.
